Civil War 2: Dawn of Justice
Traits Self-traits *Floating *Heavy - Cannot sprint. *Vampireproof - *Vampiric - Attack traits *Blessed - Deals increased damage against vampires. Status Effects *Airborne *Ensnared - No movement or attacks *Revealed - Stealth no longer works. *Tracked - Displays location to enemies. =Ideas= Factions: *Eternals *Guardians of the Galaxy *Spiderverse *Gotham *Justice League *Avengers *Teen Titans *Heroes for Hire *X-Men *Fantastic Four *Arkham Asylum Gamemodes: *Infinity - Fight to gather all six stones for your team's gauntlet. Once complete, hold the gauntlet for a short time before snapping the other team. Gamemodes/Maps * Characters To Be Sorted *Iron Man. More of a melee based? Kind of based off of the Infinity War suit or possibly Extremis **"Rocket punch"/thruste rpunch like the Iron Monger fight *Spider-Man *Juggernaut, gets momentum based powers? *Captain America **Left - Shield bash **Right - Hoist shield **Q - Shield Toss, bounces off of walls. Gain increased movement for a few seconds afterwards. *Colossus *Cyclops **Left- Fire a beam of force from your visor. Reduces movement speed. **Right - Fires three short bursts of force. *Hawkeye **Left - **Q- Quiver ***Tracking Arrow - Applies Revealed and Tracked to an enemy. **F- Backflip and release three arrows *Magneto *Daredevil *War Machine, more based around gunplay **Carpet bomb like in Avengers? *Falcon *Vision *Human Torch *Gambit **Left - Toss exploding cards **Right - Charge up attack? **E - Spin cue stick, temporarily reflecting bullets **Ult - 52 Pick Up *Iceman *Thor **Left - Hammer swing **Ult - God of Thunder - You are overcome by electricity. Gain the ability to fly. *Bullseye *Elsa Bloodstone **Left: Fires a blast from her hands that does more damage close-range. **Right: Fires her currently equipped weapon **F - Genie's Lamp - Disappears and reappears under the cursor with a purple haze. **E - Change between shotguns, rifles, uzis **Q- ***Death Lotus - Fires her shotguns in an arc around her. ***Double Tap - Fires both of her rifles at where she's looking, with aimbot assist. ***Relentless - Rapidly increases her uzi firerate and accuracy. **Ult: Bloodgem - **traits: Vampireproof Melee *Wolverine Under Consideration *Ironheart *Black Cat *Harry Goblin, with the Glider? *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Deadpool *X23 *She-Hulk *Hulk *Polaris *Ben Reily/Scarlet Spider *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Wasp **F - Toggle between shrunk down mode and normal size mode. *Ant-Man *Spider-Woman *Carol Danvers *Black Panther *Reed Richards *Sue Storm *Doctor Doom *Thing *Storm *Nico Minoru *Shadowcat *Boom Boom *Rogue *Thanos *SpiderGwen *Scarecrow *Silk *Electro *Kraven *Vulture *Venom *Carnage *Mr. Negative *Sabretooth *Nova *Nightcrawler *Doctor Fate *Peter Quill/Starlord *Groot *Psylocke *Magik *Rescue **Right - Repulsers - Repulsrs that heal allies over time or apply slow but steady damage to enemies. *Ghost *Cannonball *Wolfsbane *Marrow *Jubilee **focuses on blinding and aoe??? *Punisher *Namor *Rocket Raccoon *Viper *Scorpion *Silver Samurai *Iron Monger *Hulkbuster **E - Jackhammer **Q - Iron Prison - Launch an Iron Prison down from the sky, ensnaring an enemy. *Whiplash *Klaw *White Tiger *Yellowjacket *Stature *Crossbones *Doctor Strange *Clea Strange *Black Widow *Batgirl *Tim Drake *Pyro *Batman **Left- Martial Arts **E - Batarangs - Raises his arm and releases three high-velocity batarangs. **F - Grapple Gun - If it hits an enemy, it reels them in. If it hits a wall or ceiling, press space to 'zip' there. *Superman ** *Beast Boy **Animal Morphs: ***Pterodactyl **Q - Healing Factor - Returns to his original state and begins to regenerate health. While in this state, he cannot use his animal morphing powers. *Starfire *Wonder Woman **Left - Swing sword **Right - Hoist shield to reduce incoming damage **Q - Lasso of Truth - Tosses her laso, which applies "Ensnared" as well as "Revealed" to enemies in the radius if it hits. *Cyborg **Left - **Right - Fires a slow moving projectile that increases its radius when it lands. **Q - Boom Tube - Opens up a portal. *Raven *Moon Knight *Swamp Thing *Aquaman **Right: Hold to charge trident, release to throw. *Poison Ivy *Harley Quinn **Left - Hammer *Shatterstar *Joker *Bizarro *Supergirl *Power Girl *Wilson Fisk *Elektra *Blink *Bishop *Hellcat *Cable *Medusa *Blackbolt *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Hal Jordan *John Stewart *Phoenix *Two-Face *Clayface **on kills, he grows stronger *Tabitha Smith *Angel *Bane *Kraven *Blob *Miss Martian *Unus the Untouchable *Superboy *Calderam Category:Games